1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof, and in particular, a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays include a first display panel having pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode, a liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy injected between the first display panel and the second display panel, a data driving unit which outputs data signals and a grayscale voltage generating unit which generates a plurality of grayscale voltages.
The grayscale voltage generating unit generates the plurality of grayscale voltages by dividing a reference voltage having a predetermined voltage level, and supplies the generated plurality of grayscale voltages to the data driving unit. The data driving unit either applies the plurality of grayscale voltages supplied from the grayscale voltage generating unit to a plurality of pixels, or may divide the plurality of grayscale voltages and then apply the divided grayscale voltages to the pixels.
Each grayscale voltage of the plurality of grayscale voltages is constant and a voltage difference between given grayscale levels is therefore constant as well. As a result, when a dark screen transitions to a bright screen or when a bright screen transitions to a dark screen, a luminance difference according to the voltage difference between the given grayscale levels is constant, making it difficult to increase the luminance difference. As a result, it is difficult to improve a display quality in the liquid crystal display.